


Scarlet

by exquisitexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Flight Attendants, Getting Back Together, Light Angst, M/M, Pilots, Post-Break Up, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exquisitexo/pseuds/exquisitexo
Summary: Baekhyun left Korea five years ago as a way to heal from his broken heart. Then when it's time for him to come back, he thought he is healed completely.Apparently he is not.





	1. The Man From the Past

Baekhyun chuckled bitterly while lifting up his last bag up to the trolley. Why? _It was too late to regret wasn't it?_

Baekhyun walked slowly towards the exit door. Once in a while he fixed his mask and his new black cap. He wasn't sure why he felt a bit anxious of this familiar place. However, he guessed he didn't want anyone to recognize him on his first day back in Korea. Or maybe he was just tired from a fitful sleep he had last night.

He stopped his trolley near the pavement, where people were waiting for a lift just like him. Finally, he thought while reaching out his phone in his pocket to get the call.

"Hyung! Where are you?" He started with faux whine. "I've been here for an hour! Hurry up!"

"Pffttt… be grateful that I come to save your ass." Baekhyun smiled a bit. "And please, your plane just landed 30 minutes ago, and you spent the last 10 minutes to get your luggages. So I fuckin' come on time. You're welcome."

Baekhyun smiled at the clear annoyance on his senior's voice. "Anyway, I still haven't seen your old honda hyung. Are you sure you are close?"

"I sold that baby three years ago, you know? It's black Audi now, and I'm close."

Baekhyun just softly hummed.

Five years weren't exactly short period and he knew it. He flew out of Korea five years ago and barely kept in touch with everyone since then. Baekhyun didn't even know his best friend sold his favorite car.

He huffed. It wasn't like he cut ties with everyone in Korea but, he left in a bad state. Too much was happening at that time and he jumped to a decision leaving the country all at once, as everything becomes too much. _Too hard to face him._

"If I don't know better, I'd be mistaken you as someone else." Baekhyun startled, tighten his hold on the trolley as the gentle voice coming from behind him. But he knew who it was.

"Minseok hyung!" Baekhyun cheered while hugging tightly the man he dubbed as his best friend for years. Smiling, he said "Where were you hyung? You took so long!"

"Hey, for your information my car has stopped right before you for five minutes and you didn't even spare a glance." Minseok scoffed playfully, "I am hurt."

Baekhyun's hand circled around the man's body, feeling grateful. "Sorry, hyung. I'm back."

Minseok replied almost immediately after giving Baekhyun the same response, "You better stay for good this time."  
In which, Baekhyun just gave him a small smile.

-

"Thank you for letting me stay hyung. I really appreciate it." Baekhyun said after they drove for about 5 minutes after leaving the airport. His attention then shifted to the city that he passed by the window. It looked same and different at the same time. But it did give him familiar feeling.

Beside him, Minseok responded after seemed like a good ten seconds, "You know I'd never mind. You can stay as long as you want."

Baekhyun, however, disagreed, "No, this is more than enough hyung. I may need your help to find a new apato- ah I mean apartment though. I can't stay up in yours for too long."

"Hey no worries Baek," Minseok called Baekhyun's nickname easily. It brought back the old good time. "You'd do the same if I were in your situation. But if you insist, occasional dinner will do." Minseok ended with a grin.

"Fine, it's easy. I'll do that if our schedule match."

"Hey, come to think of it, when will you start flying?" Minseok looked at him while managing to make a left turn.

"Next monday."

"What?! Isn't it too soon?"

It was. But Baekhyun thought the sooner he began, the better. He didn't need to adjust to anything since this time it wasn't new environment for him. All he needed was few hours of quality sleep and he was good. "Not for me."

"Damn Baek. Are you sure you don't need to at least have few days rest before working?" Minseok replied when they stopped at the red light. Baekhyun scanned this area and he could faintly tell that it was near Gangnam district. "Even though you come back to your own country now, it is as good as overseas to you don't you think?"

Baekhyun kept mum.

"C'mon Baek think about it, mh? Trust me. You'll need the rest before flying." Baekhyun could sense his best friend's worry behind the convincing words. Minseok might be true, but Baekhyun didn't want his mind occupied with something other than work.

So without much thinking, he just shrugged "I'll think about it."

"Good. Besides, you may need to work out that Japanese accent Baek. Your juniors will think that their senior is a Japanese not Korean." Minseok added with a soft giggle.

Baekhyun knew a fade red tinted his ears, but well he couldn't help it. Living in one country and work in their environment for years might leave imprint on their culture. No wonder Baekhyun picked up the Japanese accent as well. Not that he wasn't aware of it.

"Shut up." Grunted, came out as his short reply. "Are we still far?"  
  
Baekhyun felt a bit too comfortable now with the wide passanger seat and soft hum of Minseok's car, plus the lack of sleep problem he decided to keep- he was slowly coming to enter the dream land.

"Uh… I plan to bring you grab a brunch, but if you're not up for it we can always take out the food and eat in my apartment."

_No, I just want to sleep right now._

"Yeah, let's grab that brunch." Baekhyun said slowly.

Minseok nodded once as agreement then began to ramble about this fine Korean dish restaurant that they were about to go to. Baekhyun catched few words here and there about the restaurant, before he completely shut off.

And he particularly heard his best friend once went there with someone from his past. Baekhyun ignored the slight pinch inside his heart just to escape into darkness.

-

Despite the constant nagging from his best friend, Baekhyun kept his mind to fly just two days after his arrival. He couldn't careless about that.

He came to Korea after he ended his five years contract with the Japanese airlines and soon, the former airlines he worked with when he was a newbie accepted him with open arms. They said it was like having an old family member back, and they expected him to share his experience with the juniors. It was nothing he couldn't agree.

Baekhyun admitted, there was a slight giddiness to meet those people he knew from when he was still a newbie. Still, he didn't want to let his hope high because, first they might not remember him and second, they might have promoted to higher level like Minseok. However, his return was definitely a surprise for everyone since he didn't tell any soul beside his best friend.

Well, he thought he could do well. He kept chanting in his mind that the past must stay in the past, and nothing could stop him from doing his best now.

Baekhyun stopped thinking only after he reached the door of the center building. It was still ten minutes before five a.m, too early for his schedule that day. However, as he used to be an early riser due to this job, it was not a problem. He could see few cars parked outside the building means some people must have arrived before him.

"Are you new?" Baekhyun flinched, hearing the soft voice behind him. He turned side way and met this curious woman in a faded blue denim jacket and a white mask, her hair tied in a messy bun. "You must be new." She decided with a smile.

"Ehm… I guess?" Baekhyun chuckled nervously. He was definitely not a newbie but he just came back so yes, he was as good as a newbie again. The young woman before him might be his junior as she didn't recognize him instantly.

"Oh don't worry. I'll guide you!" She replied cheerfully, offering a hand to shake a second later. "I'm Kang Seulgi, FA '18."

"I'm Byun Baekhyun, newbie." He shook her small hand with same amount of force. He hoped she didn't notice his accent or if she did, she opted not to voice it out loud.

"Are you here to get your flight schedule?" Seulgi pushed the main door and held it so Baekhyun can come through. She was nice.

"Ah I have my schedule already. I haven't get my uniform yet."

"Oh it's weird. Usually uniform comes first after the training, you know." She commented while keep walking to a direction he guessed as a lounge room for flight attendants. She really was a nice person. "Maybe you're just special."

Baekhyun chuckled at that. He really wasn't. He just decided to join as soon as possible, hence they hadn't handed his uniform. "Thank you. But I'm not."

Seulgi just nodded and smiled. "Newbie usually don't hang around here much but as I said you are special, and no one was around at this time so I guess you can wait here for a while. You can use the pantry, and eat the snacks, you know? Just invite yourself."

"Thank you, Seulgi. I highly appreciate your help."

The young woman swatted her hand shyly, and said "Oh no need to thank me. I was once in your shoe, and I know how lost we all are without a little help. Hope you have a nice day Baekhyun."

Baekhyun smiled remembering his first day on this building, sweating profusely while greeting every person he thought old enough to be his senior. She was right, they would all lost like a sheep without a small help.

Before she was completely out of the room, Baekhyun waved her goodbye. "Likewise, Seulgi."

-

Five minutes after Seulgi left, finally Baekhyun seeked for the real help. He called the manager of human resource, who happened to be his close friend, Kim Jongdae. He told him the situation. "Ah so you've met Seulgi? Lucky for you, Baek. She's the nicest junior here."

Baekhyun couldn't agree more than that. "So where do I get the uniform again?"

"It's in the locker room. There is one new locker for you with the only key hangs on it." It was not hard to locate the male locker room as it was still in the same spot. The interior and the lockers had changed though. It was more modern and somehow, it made the room larger. "I'm sorry, I should give the uniform personally to you, but it's too early to go to the office."

Baekhyun fully understood about this. As soon as he got the offer by the airlines and said he would join on next monday, Jongdae lost his wit. He spent one hour talking on the phone yesterday, just to lash out how it was so sudden and how surprised he was. So it was understandable that Jongdae couldn't be there to welcome him back as the human resource manager. Let alone handed him the uniform personally.

"Just say that you're lazy." Baekhyun replied as he found the locker assigned to him. He almost snickered when he found the small chocolate on top of his uniform. It must be Jongdae's work.

"I am not!" Jongdae loudly exclaimed. "I happen to have a normal work hours unlike you, fly around in ungodly hours."

Baekhyun did comment on that, "Hey I love my job! And thanks for the welcoming gift by the way. But you're not any smarter, I see. You put the chocolate on top of my uniform. It'll melt with the locker's heat you idiot."

"Shut up. I was in a hurry, okay? Give me a chance to give you proper welcome home party. I'll contact Minseok hyung soon to arrange it."

He sighed loudly, "No need for that. I'm good."

"Listen, Baek. You know how much we grew apart after you left. Let's mend the time we lost, okay?" Jongdae said in all seriousness. He really meant it if he acted like that.

"If you promise only three of us will be there and I have to pick up the place then fine, we'll do your way," Baekhyun replied in defeat. Jongdae was right about how they all drifted apart after he left Korea. Deep down, he was sorry but he truly couldn't help it.

"Great. I'll see you after your last flight. Good luck and welcome back FA Baekhyun."

-

He checked his luggage and his flight schedule for the last time. During this first month, he'd do domestic flight. It was easy. Domestic flight in Korea was much easier to do than when he did that in Japan. Simply because the route in Japan was longer and too many cities to visit.

When Baekhyun deemed that nothing was amiss, he waited for the van that would bring him to the airport in front of the center building. The morning briefing usually would take place two or three hours before the passengers' boarding time.

Baekhyun entered the lounge for cabin crew after ten minutes drive with the van. He immediately greeted the woman behind the big receptionist desk. She guided him to a room after she handed him the flight information he'd do for the day.

_One hour flight to Busan, 260 passengers with 7 infants, and 12 elders. Captain Kim Junmyeon and Copilot Oh Sehun._

Just like it was his first time, Baekhyun's hands were clammy and his tummy tightened a bit. Though, he felt a bit excited as well.

_I can do this._

-

"I heard from Jongdae that you just came back to the country and rejoin us. Welcome back." Baekhyun returned the favor to shake the pilot's hands.

"Thank you," was his short reply. Kim Junmyeon was one of many pilots Baekhyun knew from his early year. Though, they were not close. "Please take care of me."

Kim Junmyeon laughed, "I think I am the one who should say that."

They were sitting in the lounge together with other flight attendants who had greeted him earlier. They all waited to get boarded in few minutes.

"Hey Capt. I haven't seen Copilot Oh. Where's he?"

Junmyeon sighed, putting down the cup of coffee he was holding and said, "He'll be here soon. Don't worry."

"Maybe he spends another wild night together with his best friend," the other flight attendant suggested while giggling. "We all know how adventurous he is, right?"

"Who's the best friend? Capt. Park Chanyeol?" The other commented.

Hearing the name made Baekhyun visibly tense. The unwanted feelings came back to him in full force that he had to clasped his hands together to ease the tremble.

_Pull yourself together Byun Baekhyun._

"Yes, who else?" The female flight attendant beside Baekhyun replied.

Not long after that, a rowdy familiar laugh together with a deep voice he didn't know could be heard from where he sat. It must be him and possibly Oh Sehun.  
Baekhyun panicked, didn't dare to look at the direction where the sound came.

_He can't see me now._

So Baekhyun abruptly stood up, "I have to go to the restroom. You guys can go first without me."

What Baekhyun didn't notice was a pair of eyes which looked at him twice before disappearing to male restroom.


	2. The Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out.

Baekhyun's first week had gone quite well. He fell back into his routine schedules pretty fast, and most importantly he didn't hear nor meet that man, which was a relief. But he knew it was foolish of him to panic in front of his colleagues after just hearing the man's name.

Weak. _Cowardice_.

He thought he had forgotten things that happened five years ago, however, the bitter pill still existed somehow. Thus, he didn't wish to meet his ex-boyfriend ever again- as the feeling he caused was ugly, and Baekhyun had enough of him and his past.

All Baekhyun needed to do was focus on his present life- building his career.

And he was trying. 

-

Baekhyun knew it was part of Jongdae's job along with Minseok's, as a flight attendant trainer to properly introduce him to the team- two days after he joined. However, they overdid it by telling everyone that it was a _grace_ for the company to have him back. Eventually everyone learned that Baekhyun was in fact, an experienced flight attendant who decided to work in his old company.

If it wasn't because everyone presented in front of him, Baekhyun would love to smack Jongdae's stupid smile out of his face.

Sadly, he still respected his friend's position.

The impact of that introduction was instant. Because then almost everyone addressed him in more formal way- he hated it. He wasn't somebody special in a way, nor did he want to be treated differently!

Baekhyun massaged his temple to ease the headache forming from the excessive greetings he got. He had told Jongdae, should he wish to do an introduction for him, it must be simple- nothing big. Obviously, he never listened.  
  
Kang Seulgi was probably the only person Baekhyun didn't want to bump in center building. She was the worst case, as she would never let Baekhyun go without her apologies, twice!

Baekhyun sighed and dismissed her with a request to continue address him as a newbie like before. Instead, her eyes would turn red and watery- feeling rejected, saying "Sunbae, you hate me don't you?"

Barkhyun held back a sigh- Jongdae was an idiot and it was the truth.

-

"You know, sometimes I forgot that you lack in cognitive skills Jongdae," Baekhyun grunted after scanning the restaurant's menu. It was written in Japanese so Baekhyun had it easy to choose.

Minseok, who smartly used his phone to translate the menu- proudly chose one in ramen section, asked him, "Why so?"

"Because look, the menu is upside down and second, he made Seulgi cry," Baekhyun finished the question, looking amused. Minseok who just realized that the menu was indeed upside down, cackled in glee.

"Oy Byun Baekhyun! I did not make Seulgi cry! And I was just trying to comprehend the writing in this damn menu. Not everyone has the luxury to work in Japan for five years," Jongdae defensed himself, fuming. He had been whining about Baekhyun's preference of food for this welcome home dinner. He hadn't used to Korean food yet.

"You can use your phone?" Minseok supplied, hoping it'd be a help.

Baekhyun could literally see a light bulb popped beside Jongdae's head. The face Jongdae pulled was even priceless. "See hyung, I'd never understand how the airlines promoted him in the managerial position."

This time, Minseok lost his calm demeanor as he laughed out loud. Thankfully, there were only three of them and another three customers who seated in the opposite side of them, probably a japanese family.

It was near midnight, and Baekhyun had just landed from his late flight from Jeju to Seoul. He was drained that he could use few hours of sleep, but then the need to get rid of Jongdae's constant nagging for this party was greater. Thus, he picked the 24hour Japanese restaurant located in domestic terminal for easier access.

Baekhyun waved to the waitress signalling her they were ready to order. Jongdae groaned, sulking "I've no idea what to eat!"

"I'll order for you," was Baekhyun's quick reply. He ordered in perfect Japanese: three different bowls of ramen, few side dishes and three glasses of hot tea. The waiter repeated the orders, which no one understood beside Baekhyun himself. Baekhyun confirmed then threw his card to pay for the meals before any of his friends could do it for him.

"My treat," Baekhyun stated in short. Minseok nor Jongdae attempted to argue him.

Soon they all fell into a comfortable silent, patiently waiting for the food to arrive. Few occasional noise from the kitchen and the cozy ambiance put Baekhyun in threatening state between stay awake and asleep. He swore, had no one initiate a talk in next second he'd bump the table and-

"How was your week, Baek?" Baekhyun smiled sleepily in his best friend's direction.

"It was fine. Domestic flights in Korea were much shorter and easier than in Japan," he claimed while stretching his shoulders a bit.

Minseok nodded, "Good to hear. I'm worried at first because you started shortly after you arrived. But I know you can do it Baek." Baekhyun hummed as he got the friendly pat in his back.

Then all their orders came in just a minute after. Jongdae's food was same like Baekhyun's, which the latter did on purpose to avoid longer confusion on his friend's face. Jongdae murmured a soft thanks to him.

"By the way, what do you think of international flight Baek?" Jongdae asked out of sudden. His ramen noodles stopped midway in the air.

"Hm 'kay I guess. I've done couple routes when I was in Japan. Definitely not my preference though. Why?"

Jongdae slurped empty his bowl, dabbing his mouth with a clean napkin, "So there is a possibility to get you schedules of international flights once in a while. It'll do you good hopefully. Besides, the management sees your potential and they want you there. What do you say?"

Baekhyun voluntarily frowned, "So soon?"

Jongdae nodded half-heartedly before eyeing the menu for potential second bowl. However, Minseok helped by responding, "With your experience, honestly they want to place you where you can grow Baek. I'm not gonna lie, it'll be harder but, as they say, different company different feeling. Think about it, okay?"

Baekhyun didn't confirm nor denied the news, even so, if the company wanted him to be in international flights so be it. He had never been in international flights with his current company, thus the chances to meet more people were greater…

"Does the money come double?" Baekhyun jokingly said to both men, tried blocking weird thoughts his brain decided to had.

_That man was your past. He lived in your past Byun Baekhyun._

To the question, Jongdae took it the hard way. His tone was bored and he rolled his eyes, "The money will come to you like a rain." Minseok was silently laughing next to Baekhyun.

Jongdae then made a small gesture to invite the waitress back to their table. He, who didn't speak Japanese at all, tried his best to let the waitress know that he wanted another bowl same menu like he ate before.

He pointed his empty bowl several times and he said _one _in English. The waitress' face was blank at first, but Jongdae did miles for his ramen as he made his face more animated.

Baekhyun was ready to help Jongdae reordering the ramen, when the waitress herself responded, "Do you want another bowl, Sir?" In broken Korean.

It was the loudest 'yes' in Japanese Baekhyun had ever heard from someone.

-

Baekhyun hadn't thought much about Jongdae's offer, as he had been busy lately. Minseok's apartment was the best stay he could get in Seoul, but he needed to move out. It was getting smaller and smaller each time Baekhyun's stuff and furniture came from Japan. Thus, the idea for a new apartment became urgent.

The new apartment located was quite far from Minseok's, but pretty close from airport. It only had one bedroom, very suitable for a single and busy man like him. He wouldn't be too often stay in the apartment anyway.

Baekhyun watched as one of men from moving company put the last box on the floor. He thought he didn't have that much stuff but they came like a storm like that. The men, however, worked very effectively- asking Baekhyun once in a while where to put this and that.

His phone chimed a soft tone which apparently was a reminder. _Damn_. Tonight was his company's dinner and he forgot all about it. He used to go to gathering event like that in the past, however, _something_ changed him and he hated to go.

He sent a quick text to Jongdae, saying that he couldn't come tonight. He even attached a picture of his messy apartment for convincing point. Honestly, he hadn't wished Jongdae to grant his absent, but still, better stay away for his peace of mind.

His phone rang not even a minute later. It was Jongdae.  
"_Mosh_\- ah hello?"

"Oy Byun Baekhyun. This is your first company's event, isn't it? You must be there tonight," Jongdae didn't sound upset but he was right to the point.

"I can't. I'm moving in my new apartment and still processing right now," Baekhyun muttered, watching one of the men cut the plastic cover of his sofa. He just realized that his sofa had seen better days.

"Everyone comes and so do you. I promise, it'll be okay," he started low and continue "_He_ is kicked out of the company."

Baekhyun's breath shortened, leaning more towards the wall behind him. Jongdae didn't have to mention it. He never wanted to reopen the grief memory from that fateful dinner event. Baekhyun chuckled softly, his voice trembling, "You think I'm not aware of that? I know, Jongdae. Why you must go that route to coax me to come?"

Baekhyun really wanted cursing Jongdae for what he said. Leaving the country altogether to heal his soul, leaving someone who betrayed him didn't make his past stop haunting him. Instead, he easily triggered from a small cause that related to the incident.

Jongdae quickly apologized, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry Baek." Baekhyun held his phone tighter, listening "I didn't mean to mention that _night_, I swear. I just want you to be there, that's it. You just rejoin the company and isn't it impolite for a new recruiter to bail out his first company event like this? So Baek, please come."

"I have- I've to go," Baekhyun cut the call. He didn't wait a response from Jongdae nor did he give a yes. He hated it how Jongdae -or Minseok in some case, made him rethink, or tried to bring him out of his safe place. Jongdae spotted one just now. Not wanting to leave his messy apartment was only a facade. He didn't want to come at all from the beginning.

"Sir, we're done here. Do you need anything else?" Baekhyun snapped to the man who spoke, and he replied "No. I think that was enough. Thank you for your help."

A text came just in time Baekhyun closed the door for the workers, it read '_If you think you can go, then please come Baekhyun. If not, I respect your decision. I'm sorry.'_

-

After thinking for hours, Baekhyun decided to come to the company's dinner. Though most of the time Jongdae acted like an immature, he had his way showing his care to his friends. It was Jongdae's text, which made him decide. Baekhyun took his career seriously, and he avoided making bad impression and most importantly, he tried fighting his past by coming. Whether he'd succeeded or not, he'd like to believe no one was going to hurt him.

That he _should_ be fine.

Baekhyun came quite early. He arrived at the restaurant when only few junior flight attendants were there, including Seulgi. They all still wore their uniform, landing just an hour ago. They greeted him, nicely asked how he spent his day then politely invited him to do selca together in which Baekhyun refused them with a small laugh. That quick interaction helped him a lot reducing his edginess.

The room his company had booked was quite spacious. It had around 5 long tables, which one could hold at least 20 people. There was only a big company banner hanged on the wall at the front to decorate the room. Baekhyun settled on the last row of the third table. It was for an easy access later, he thought.

Few minutes before the dinner started, more of his colleagues came in group. Pilots, co-pilots, flight engineers, more cabin crews and staff were slowly filling up the room. Some of them had not enough time to change their uniform as they came straight from their last schedule or flight.

The directors and some managers entered last, including Jongdae. They all seated in one table for people from managerial positions. Jongdae sat with his back faced Baekhyun, unaware of him. He didn't talk or give a hint to Jongdae about his decision to come after the text. Had Jongdae known about his presence, Jongdae would have greeted him right away.

It was a shame that Minseok couldn't attend the dinner as he was out of the town for visiting his mother. Baekhyun could use his best friend's company to make him less awkward. Everyone chatted with each other, creating a constant buzz with occasional boisterous laughter or hard slaps of the table. No one sat in front of Baekhyun, yet, and he did feel a bit out of place.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," a middle-aged man from Jongdae's table addressed everyone in the room. His voice was evidently loud enough that he put the microphone had no use. Baekhyun remembered Jongdae in that matter, and he smiled a little. "I sincerely welcome all of you, our precious family, to our company's dinner. How was work today?"

Some were groaning, some were shrugging, the others were complaining and laughing. Baekhyun kept mum, as he didn't have schedule that day. The opening continued with some greetings from the CEO and directors, while the food was _finally_ being brought to the room.

"Okay, okay, now the food is here I can see where anyone's attention goes," the man laughed. "Without further ado, please eat deliciously." Everyone in the room replied the same and started digging the dinner.

The restaurant they ate in was a Korean Barbeque one. Baekhyun volunteered to grill the meat for those around him, however, a woman near him insisted that she would do it. Baekhyun agreed and ate slowly, holding the bowl of rice close to his mouth.

Everything was smooth so far, he thought. Until, someone-- a man, just stepped into the room, grabbing the attention. "Good evening everyone, I'm sorry I' late." Baekhyun stunned hearing the newcomer. He knew that voice anytime, anywhere. It was him. _Him_.

"Oy, Park Chanyeol! Come sit here," one of the pilots- Oh Sehun- hollered to him, ushering everyone to make a space. However, Chanyeol ignored him because at the same time he locked eyes to eyes with a man he didn't see in a long time.

"No, thank you. I'll just sit here," Chanyeol hollered back to his best mate.

The pilot stepped confidently toward the empty space in front of Baekhyun. He gave Baekhyun a trained smile, clueless what should he do. Baekhyun, however, avoided Chanyeol's gaze, opting to stuff his mouth with more rice and more meat and repeat. He really didn't want to know that Chanyeol's hair was up, or his uniform was crumpled and the tie was a bit crooked to the right, or the smell of his cologne was still intoxicating for him. He didn't want to know.

"Eat slowly."

Then Baekhyun choked. He frantically patted his chest to ease the burn feeling. He reached a glass of soju for a relief, drinking it. "Don't you have anything beside soju? You can't hold the alcohol-"

Baekhyun poured another glass of soju, pretending that no one was giving him a warning. That glass though, never reached Baekhyun's hand, as Chanyeol was fast enough to finish it. "Don't drink more than you can hold, Baekhyun," Chanyeol finished with a stern voice.

"I do what I want," Baekhyun retorted. He busied himself with the meat -already burnt- on the grill.

The pilot schooled his face, trying to be unaffected by the reply. "How- how are you Bae-"

"Excuse me, Capt.," a woman beside Baekhyun shyly spoke up to Chanyeol, stopping his words. "You are so* handsome up close. May I take some pictures with you?" She giggled, fidgeting on her spot. Her eyes hopeful towards the pilot.

Chanyeol held back a sigh. He didn't want to, but he wanted to end it quick so he could have time to talk with Baekhyun. "Yeah, sure," he responded nonchalantly. The woman of course squealed with her phone ready in hand.

Baekhyun put some more meat in the grill, as the one who was supposed to do that was busy taking selcas. The woman clearly enjoyed it so much that she cheered and giggled, taking photos from every angle. She made sure to make physical contact with the pilot as much as possible. Baekhyun scoffed when he felt Chanyeol just as cheerful as the woman, enjoying it. _What a charmer…_

Baekhyun filled his glass again with soju- for later, just in case. He never thought that he would cross path with Chanyeol that soon, though he knew it bounded to happen sooner or later. He had no words, nor did he have business to do with him. Park Chanyeol was part of his past and he should remain there.

"Hey Capt., you know that it's dangerous for woman to go alone at night, right?" The woman batted her lashes to the pilot, voice mellowing. "Should we go together after th-"

"No," and it sounded harsher than it supposed to be. However, Chanyeol was actually annoyed. "I mean, I have to do something after this. So sorry, I can't."

The woman's face was blue, but the hope wasn't completely leaving her eyes. "Next time?"

Chanyeol's quick smile thankfully appeased her, "I'll think about it."

Baekhyun was slugging down his third glass of soju when Chanyeol tried to speak to him again, "Baek-"

"Don't talk to me."

From his peripheral view, Baekhyun could see the woman was eyeing him and Chanyeol together - careful on her moves. He missed the dejected face Chanyeol made after his short reply. Though Chanyeol was quick to cover it again.

Baekhyun's reaction was something Chanyeol expected, and his approach wasn't the best either. Baekhyun kept avoiding his eyes, and kept distancing himself. He ought to know how to get Baekhyun's attention for crying out loud, but then Park Chanyeol realized that what he did to Baekhyun was unimaginable. That the Byun Baekhyun in front of him was not _his_ Baekhyun anymore.

"Baek- Baekhyun-ah,"

"Mr. Lee!" someone shouted from managerial table, addressing to Mr. Lee who sat much more in the front from the same table. Everyone in the room paid their attention to the voice, intrigued. "I have few people I'd like to introduce to everyone, shall we do it?"

Mr. Lee didn't say a word, but nodding his head and made a hand gesture to say he agreed. They usually used dinner event like to this to make sure they knew who was on their team. Baekhyun was one of those people who would be introduced. He felt a bit antsy somehow, as he never liked being the center of attention. Baekhyun then finished his fourth glass of soju, quicker this time, before someone snatched it from him.

"Okay, now, do we have Byun Baekhyun here? The flight attendant?" The man who gave the idea earlier stood up, eyes looking for a sign of Baekhyun in the sea of people. Baekhyun himself wasn't sure if that man knew which one was him, but he lifted up his right hand, "I'm right here."

Baekhyun stood up, and he could feel everyone stared at him- some with interest, some without. However, he met his friend's eyes at last- Jongdae acknowledged him with a small smile and a nod. Baekhyun then began, "Good evening everyone, my name is Byun Baekhyun. I am flight attendant who rejoin this company two weeks ago, after five years flying with one of Japan Airlines. Please take care of me again."

Baekhyun heard few claps here and there, ready to claimed his seat- but someone stopped him.

"Oh? Aren't you Jo Taesung's secret l-lover?! Still so pretty!" A drunk man exclaimed from the table across him, swaying a spoon in Baekhyun's direction. Baekhyun's blood ran cold. "Why you moved to Japan? Taesung-ie miss-"

"Enough!" Chanyeol yelled, stopping the man. The loud voice put everyone shocked, even the drunk man seemed sober for a second. Chanyeol was furious, sending death glare to that man. "For everyone's sake, please shut your mouth."

There was soft murmuring across the room after the short dispute- few people even pointed repeatedly to Baekhyun. The latter was still standing, receiving all the shame and pity everyone gave to him with their stares. He clenched his jeans so tight so that they wouldn't see him shaking like a leaf.

He was a victim, and everyone _should_ know.

Baekhyun raised up his gaze, eyes locking to the drunk man. "I'm nobody's lover," he said that clear enough, though shaky, so everybody could hear. Baekhyun claimed back his seat, after muttering a small apology- he had enough.

Meanwhile, the look on Chanyeol's face was unreadable. He was one of those people who knew about Jo Taesung and Baekhyun. _Heck_, he was one of the reasons Baekhyun left Korea for Japan. He was so sorry, but at the same time he was afraid of hurting Baekhyun even more. Chanyeol was hopeless. "B-Baekhyun-ah..."

"Shut up! Shut up- d-don't speak to me!" Baekhyun hissed to Chanyeol, controlling his voice and emotion. However, he was still very much shaking, eyes dilated and unfocused. His mind started replaying the scene from that fateful night- how _his_ hands creeped from his back to his chest and-

Baekhyun's breath shortened, heavy. He grabbed a bottle of soju in front of him and drank it all without his glass. Those images on his mind were vivid, repeating and repeating, without stop- he even began to feel his body burned.

He needed to get out of the room, running from there. It gave him no space to breathe at all. Baekhyun then questioned himself- how if Jo Taesung came to the restaurant and harrassed him again?

-

Chanyeol supposed to stop Baekhyun drinking all the soju bottle in front of his ex-lover before it was too late. Everything was happened so fast that all he could do was staring like a dumb person, all because his cowardice. A feeling of remorse came to him like a strong wave, made him dying.

Baekhyun stood up- no one noticed this time, putting on his shoes and ran outside. Jongdae thankfully saw him, as he followed him outside. He knew his friend was distraught and needed a help- so he called, "Byun Baekhyun wait!"

Jongdae successfully reached Baekhyun when both were just two steps from the restaurant's front door. However, Baekhyun dismissed the hand on his shoulder with a fear, "Do- do not touch me! Don't touch me again!"

"Baek! Baekhyun! C'mon, this is me, Kim Jongdae! Open your eyes!" Jongdae tried convincing his friend, hands cupping Baekhyun's face.

"No! Stay- stay aw- away from me! I can call police right now!" Baekhyun kept blocking Jongdae's hand, shielding his body with both hands. At this point, his fear and trauma overtook him- like he did years ago.

"Jongdae, leave him to me," Jongdae turned around to face Chanyeol whose face was as distraught. He hesitated leaving his friend under Chanyeol's care, the infamous ex-lover, yet Jongdae knew he ran out of option.

"Are you sure? I can bring him home myse-"

"Yes. I'm sure," Chanyeol gently reached Baekhyun's arm to give him support to stand. "Let's go Baek."

"Don't leave him alone tonight, please," Jongdae plead to the man he never talked again with in five years, exactly after Baekhyun left Korea because of him. Jongdae had to break his own swear to never let Baekhyun near his ex-boyfriend, yet the situation forced him to. He thought, they did have things to settle.

"I won't. I want to do things right with him this time," Chanyeol surely answered. He gave Jongdae a nod, before the latter went back inside.

"Let's go Baek- let's go home," Chanyeol whispered to Baekhyun. However, he tried to free himself from Chanyeol- stumbling away to no particular direction. He was drunk, and crying and so pitiful to look at.

Chanyeol's heart was bleeding by the sight.

"You- you are no different from him! Y-you accus-accused me Park Chanyeol! You didn't even hear me o-or trust me!" Baekhyun shouted back, eyes disgusting.

He walked- swaying faster, just to get rid of Chanyeol or Jo Taesung would find him. He was getting closer to the pavement as he saw a taxi fast approached him, though blurry. He gave the car a signal with his hand, the front lights blinding him in the process. Baekhyun had to go from there quickly.

However, someone was hugging him from behind and all he knew, he laid down on the pavement- head spinning. Baekhyun heard one or two things about how he almost got hit by the car, but he didn't understand that. It was hurtful to keep his eyes open and his heart was aching so bad, that all he wanted to just give up and end the night.

Dying might be a better option for Baekhyun.

Then the last thing Baekhyun could feel was, his body was being carried by someone who had a familiar smell he used to like. And it was funny how that someone also apologized to him.

-

Chanyeol held back his tears, even after tucking Baekhyun in to his bed. Only he knew how much he wanted the Earth to swallow him, and turned back the time to redo everything he did to Baekhyun in the past. Because he was five years late to apologize, too big to admit his mistakes.

Baekhyun was here in Korea, passed out on his bed after someone recalling a traumatic memory out of him. He was so close yet so far, at the same time.

However, the feeling was coming back to him almost as easy to say his name- like a frozen flower melted as the sun came after a cruel, long winter. Chanyeol couldn't hold it back, yet he was aware he might not deserve to bloom such feelings, twice. All because he wasted Baekhyun's love and trust for him, when he supposed to keep and cherish them.

Chanyeol was shaking on his armchair, clasping Baekhyun's hand for comfort.

It was Minseok who confronted him one day, after he just landed from Paris- to tell him the truth. Chanyeol stupidly tried to ignore him, still bitter after the ugly break up and the reality he chose to believe.

However, Minseok spatted,_ "Congratulation, you just made my best friend leave Korea few minutes ago."_

Chanyeol's heart skipped but then he scoffed, acting proud. He needed no one to remind him about his ex-boyfriend who was unfaithful, seducing his senior.

_"Taesung harrassed Baekhyun, not the otherwise. You are just too prideful to see the truth Park Chanyeol,"_ Minseok added, his voice strained. _"I hope you don't regret anything."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Ever heard the CCTV footage? If you are smart enough to be a pilot, then I expect you work on the recorded CCTV from that night."_

Chanyeol frowned, retorting, _"Then why don't you?"_

_"I don't need it,"_ the flight attendant calmly replied. _"I have more than enough trust with my best friend."_

Chanyeol was left there dumbfounded. He didn't get Minseok's words yet he looked for the footage, and the rest was history.

And as Minseok had predicted, Chanyeol did regret everything.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry my _love_..."

-

Baekhyun almost couldn't open his eyes- his head was pounding hard. He groaned while learning that he also couldn't move that much. He then realized he was in a room he wasn't familiar with; the curtain was high, looked fancy and dark grey. While Baekhyun's new apartment had no curtain, yet.

He frowned, putting pieces to pieces together from last night- the last thing he remembered was someone mentioned Jo Taesung-

Baekhyun sat up, panicking. He stumbled down from the bed- just to fall on the floor. That was when he took in the reality that he wore different clothes from yesterday- an oversized grey t-shirt with a baggy sweatpants. He began breathing hard.

"Baekhyun!" Chanyeol barged into the room, kneeling down in Baekhyun's face- looking worried.

Took few seconds for Baekhyun to register whose voice he was hearing and when he did, he hugged himself tight. Though he was at his ex-boyfriend's apartment- not at the bastard's like he imagined before, the insecurity was still intact.  
  
"D-don't touch me!" Baekhyun commanded in apparent raspy voice. He stopped there, afraid that if he talked further more, his stomach would lurch its content.

"Take a deep breath Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol coaxed the frightened man. "Don't worry, it's just me, Park Chanyeol."

The pilot's state wasn't prime to be looked at. His hair disarrayed, messy and there were two heavy dark circles under his eyes. It was as if he didn't get any sleep for two days straight- miserable.

"I'm going home," Baekhyun spoke again, carefully standing up using the side of the bed as his support. Chanyeol's hand were extended to offer his ex-boyfriend a brace, in which the latter ignored them.

"Don't force yourself Baekhyun-ah. Sit down here, I'll take ibuprofen and some water," Chanyeol talked in a rush and ran outside the bedroom to fetch what he said.

Baekhyun lightly massaged his temple, waiting his nausea to subside. He planned to waste no more time to be in his ex-boyfriend apartment. He had to go from there- as soon as possible.

"Here you go, drink slowly Baekhyun-ah," Baekhyun obediently took the medicine along with the water from Chanyeol.

"Wh-where are my clothes?"

Chanyeol put the glass on the bedside table and replied, "I don't think you can go in this-"

"Stop ordering me," Baekhyun stood up, seeing his clothes folded neatly on one of the armchairs in the corner of the bedroom. "You did more than enough last night. But I have nothing to do with _you_."

That instantly made Chanyeol fall silent, letting Baekhyun collected his clothes only to disappear inside the bathroom.

Chanyeol had things to fix things with Baekhyun. He owed him thousand apologies, that he was wrong and was an idiot to trust the person he looked up to more than Baekhyun himself.

-

"Baekhyun-ah can we- can we talk?" Chanyeol said when Baekhyun was just stepped in the living room, clothes changed. He looked much better than he did few minutes ago. "Please?"

Baekhyun stopped, glancing at the pilot who stood by the bay of his kitchen, stirring a cup- which Baekhyun guessed was a coffee from the smell, "We've nothing to talk."

Chanyeol halted- dropping the spoon on the counter when he saw Baekhyun kept walking towards the door, "I'm so sorry Baekhyun-ah. I knew I was wrong and-"

"You're forgiven Chanyeol," Baekhyun locked his gaze with the pilot, though Chanyeol couldn't stop a twitch forming on his lips after hearing his name.

"I'm going, thank you for the night- next time you should've let me go home by myself. Ah- but there'll be no next time."

"I love you! I still love you, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol was desperate to make Baekhyun stay, prolonging his presence in the apartment. The words, unexpectedly, made Baekhyun stop once again, "I love you, Baekhyun-ah."

The flight attendant turned around, to meet the pilot's solemn expression. He chuckled bitterly and said, "What you have for me is not love Capt., it's your guilty speaking. And aren't you too late to say that now? Move on Capt."

Baekhyun slipped on his shoes, afraid that he might break more if he spent one more second in that apartment.

"No. Give me a chance Baekhyun-ah, give me a chance to prove that my feeling-"

Baekhyun shook his head, smirking sadly, "You've to learn how to trust, before loving someone Park Chanyeol."

With that, Baekhyun was out of the door and Chanyeol did nothing to stop him, again.


	3. The Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one who has been around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ It's been a long time, right? I was caught in my work and this chapter is quite difficult to write to be honest. I'll work harder in the next chapter :")  
Enjoy!

"Is this- is this my schedule?" 

Baekhyun inquired- looking in disbelief at his new schedule. He got a nod and a quick smile from the woman behind the desk, as the answer to his despair. 

"Is there any problem, Mr. Byun? Should I contact Mr. Kim Jongin about your schedule?" The crew planner asked him back.

"Ah- no no. I think I'll discuss with him myself. Thank you so much," he responded. The woman then gave him an acknowledge smile as return. 

Baekhyun sighed, walking through the hallway in center building. He expected it to be honest, but he didn't think he would serve international flight for entire month. Not to mention, that would be so tiring and long flight. Could he at least get a rest by flying in domestic flight once in a while?

"Oh? Byun Baekhyun!" Baekhyun turned around and saw his best friend approached him. He greeted back, smiling just as bright "Minseok hyung! When were you back? How is your mom, hyung?"

"She's fine, thanks for asking. I got back to town three days ago. You probably didn't know it because you are _so_ busy flying in the sky," Minseok chuckled in glee. "Where are you going? Oh, are you here for your schedule?"

Baekhyun hummed, giving Minseok his schedule, "Look, hyung, I know that you and Jongdae have talked about it before but isn't this too much?" He pointed at the list of countries he would have to go during a month, "I think I'll make a request to swap the schedules with another FA or I'll request to put me in domestic flight too. I can do such thing right hyung?"

"Yes, of course you can. I think it'll be easier to swap your schedules with juniors or you can make a request like you said," Minseok handed Baekhyun his schedule back. "You know who's the manager in charge, right?"

Baekhyun bobbed his head, "Is it Mr. Kim Jong.. Jong?"

"Kim Jongin?"

The younger laughed, "Yeah. Sorry I forgot. I heard it from the crew planner because she mentioned it. But I don't know _him_ in person."

"I see. Well, he's younger than you and Jongdae, but he's a hard worker so he secured himself to higher position just a year ago. He's an amazing person, a good friend of mine. We sometimes hang out together after work," Minseok finished his words. "Would you like me to introduce him to you?"

Baekhyun squinted his eyes, "Do you have another intention behind your question?"

Minseok replied him with a laugh, realizing that his question _might_ have different meaning, "Sorry, sorry Baek. But that's not what I mean, really." He put a hand around Baekhyun's shoulder, gesturing him to proceed their walk. "Actually, I put your name to his count when he came to me for regulation in international and domestic flight."

"How come Jongdae know about it? Because he mentioned it first, last time, right?" Baekhyun inquired- confused. 

"He knew because Jongin had to get Jongdae's approval before he fixed everyone's schedule," Minseok paused there. "Ah it's more complicated that you see it is. It's all about _bureaucracy_. Anyway, let's go see him, I think he's in his office right now."

"Sure, hyung."

"By the way," the older started- hesitating. "I heard from Jongdae about last time, ehm.. you know the company's dinner," Minseok paid extra attention to Baekhyun's expresionless face. "Are you okay, Baekhyun?"

Minseok took away his hand from Baekhyun's shoulder to press up symbol on the elevator- waiting for the younger's answer. He wouldn't push more than he could to Baekhyun. If Baekhyun wanted to open up, he should do it by his own accord. 

"I am, now," Baekhyun responded slowly. He was aware Minseok was just worried of him, however, he couldn't trust his mind to talk about that night without feeling ugly and depressed. "Can we not talk about it, hyung?"

Minseok's face turned apologetic almost instantly. He said, "Okay. I'm sorry Baekhyun-ah."

They stepped inside an empty elevator. Baekhyun watched as Minseok pressed number 4, before the elevator climbing up two floors from where they were. Baekhyun was leaning his shoulder to the glass wall on his right when Minseok talked again, "You know, I regret so much for things that you've been through. I just can imagine how hurtful it must be- we never really talk about it since you were gone to Japan."

Baekhyun closed his eyes, silently praying for the elevator to go faster. "But, don't close your heart Baek, because you deserve to be happy again. I want to see you happy again now that you are back here."

The elevator was opened to their destination floor. Baekhyun didn't respond anything to Minseok- he didn't need to. Minseok would understand that, he would not push him too. However, he silently thanked him for the wish.

"We are here. And Jongin's office just the second door from the elevator," Minseok explained lightly- as if he weren't just talking serious seconds ago. He knocked the door, which had a nice placard with Kim Jongin's name there, twice.

There was no respond from inside the room. Minseok knocked again, twice, harder than before but still- no answer. 

"Maybe he is not in the office, hyung?" 

"I don't think so, he rarely leaves his office. Is he-"

"Minseok hyung?" Someone came and called Minseok for behind. It was a man, a quiet tall one with friendly smile and his hair jet black hair was neat, pushed back. Baekhyun thought, he might have seen the man somewhere- as the man seemed quiet familiar. Was it the company's dinner, a week ago?

"Ah! There you are Kim Jongin! I thought you are in your office!" Minseok exclaimed. 

Jongin chuckled, "I just went to the toilet for a while hyung. Is there something you need from me, hyung? And you are here with a company." 

Jongin shifted his attention to Baekhyun, extending his hand to shake, "Nice to officially meet you Mr. Byun Baekhyun. I hear a lot about you from Minseok hyung." Baekhyun took Jongin's hand to shake- confused why did the younger recognize him right away. He could only hope it wasn't because the ugly introduction at company's dinner. 

"Welcome again in our company," Jongin ended.

Baekhyun said his thank you, just as sincere. 

"Actually Baekhyun here may need to discuss something with you about his schedule," Minseok opened the talk. 

Jongin raised his eyebrows, "Oh really? Then let's get inside! What can I help you with, Mr. Byun?"

Jongin pushed the door open, letting Baekhyun and Minseok get inside his office then asked them to take a seat. "What is it, Mr. Byun?"

"Just Baekhyun is fine, Mr. Kim Jongin," Baekhyun commented shortly. 

"Then call me just Jongin, Mr. Kim Jongin sounds too formal, don't you think? Besides, I'm younger than you right?" Baekhyun replied with a soft yes, smiling. Jongin was younger than him but he was definitely more mature than his actual age. 

Minseok looked at his watch, startled when he realized the time. It was Baekhyun who asked him why. "Ah I have to go somewhere for the monthly evaluation, I'm getting late. I can leave you two right?"

Jongin replied, "Oh, sure hyung. No worries."

Baekhyun waved Minseok goodbye, then proceeded to the matter, "So this is my schedule for next month and as you can see, I'll fly in International route for a month."

The younger nodded- unnoticed, "So what can I help you then?"

"Is it possible if I get domestic flight too in same month?" Jongin raised his eyebrows- surprised, in which Baekhyun mistook it as an offence. "Ah I mean, just once in a while- I'm okay with international flight but if possible, I want to get shorter route as well."

Jongin laughed seeing Baekhyun's panic expression- the older got even more confused. "Yes of course you can Baekhyun," Jongin explained. "I'm just surprised that the crew planned got you all in international route. I remembered clearly telling her to put you more in far routes but this is not what I expect. She must be mistaken my words, somehow. I'm sorry Baekhyun. I'll look into your schedule- and the others as well. Thank you for letting me know."

"No problem Jongin. Thank you for helping me," Baekhyun thanked him.

"It's my duty to help you actually," said the younger. Then he continued, "Anything else that I can help you with?"

"Ah no. That's all. Thank you again for your help, it's a pleasure meeting you," it was Baekhyun who extended his hand first towards the younger. Jongin gripped back the extended hand, smiling, "Likewise, Baekhyun."

-

"Yes, I understand. I deeply apologize, Sir for the damage I made that night. I promise I'd control myself better," Chanyeol bowed for the last time before coming out of the room. The door clicked shut before him, and he let out a long deep sigh. 

He just met one of the directors who called him due to the incident a week ago, when he lost his control. The drunk man, who sexually harassed Baekhyun that night, also got a warning letter from the company or so- he heard. It made him feel at least slightly better- than no action at all. 

Chanyeol was about to enter the elevator when he saw a figure standing not too far from his position- in front of Jongin's office to be exact. His feet, unconsciously, moved towards him.

"Baekhyun-ah." 

Baekhyun froze, didn't dare to face the man he avoided the most.

They didn't talk again after that night- it wasn't like Baekhyun wanted it though. After that incident, he tried to act like it never happened, though still hurting. He had no power to stop his past, but he could try being hostile with it- *live* with it. Baekhyun wasn't sure how long would it take for him to heal and be happy, but for now he wanted to think that he was okay. 

Chanyeol hesitated for a moment, keeping good distance between him and his ex-boyfriend -so he wouldn't feel uneasy. The questions started forming in his brain- they quickly rushed to the tip of his tongue, itchy to be out. Though, it was not easy and Baekhyun's expression made it more difficult. However, he just wanted to know if he is fine.

"I'm okay," Baekhyun spoke.

Chanyeol was clearly taken aback about the response. Did he just say it out loud? However, he nodded solemnly- from the look of the smaller, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun tried to conceal his true feeling. It made him feel sadder, and more guilty. Should he believed Baekhyun at that time, everything might be fine until now.

"I'm going first," Baekhyun said shortly, before Chanyeol could have uttered something- lost in his thought. However, out of instinct, Chanyeol grabbed him by hand- making Baekhyun stop, "What do you want?"

Chanyeol was fast to release his grip from Baekhyun, guilty. He balled his fist, resting it inside the pocket of his long coat. Stammered, he asked, "Sorry, I was- I was just- w-what business you had with Jongin?"

As soon as the question came out of his mouth, Chanyeol cringed at how whiny and what a moron did he sound. He successfully made himself look like a stupid jealous ex-lover who was insensible. He wanted to punch himself.

Baekhyun frowned at that, "It's not something worth to know by you." 

If Chanyeol didn't really punch himself, he thought, Baekhyun's reply had at least the same effect. _Fuck_.  
And before the pilot had to say something more with Baekhyun, he walked away.

Chanyeol lost of words, silently watching the smaller went away- failing, to get hold of the smaller. The look on Baekhyun's face was akin to disgust, and hatred which Chanyeol couldn't shake it off of his mind. However, he deserved it- he deserved it all. Even the stray dog in the street maight be laughing at him should he tell that he still wanted Baekhyun back.

How _silly_. It might never happen.

"Oh? hyung?" 

Chanyeol jumped, clutching his left chest quite hard. The door on his right suddenly opened, and it scared him out of his shit. "What?" He couldn't help but shouting at the room's owner, and the guy was also a little taken aback. 

"Whooa hyung, sorry," Jongin patted Chanyeol's right shoulder while not looking the slightest bit sorry. He was grinning, instead. "But what are you doing here hyung, in front of my door? Do you have problem with your schedule too?"

Chanyeol sighed, "No, it's fi- wait, did you say 'too' to me?" 

Jongin shrugged, "Yeah, because just now Baekhyun asked me to check out his schedule."

The pilot hummed knowledgeably. So Baekhyun went there to check his schedule, and he was somehow glad that he had nothing to do with Jongin other than that. However, then he was curious of what happened to Baekhyun's schedule. Were his schedules packed? Did he get no rest? Did he-

"Hyung, please stop thinking now. I can see your brain works hard, it creates fire soon. I still love my office hyung, thank you very much," Jongin commented casually, innocently smiling to the pilot who was now frowning deeper. "Baekhyun requested more domestic flight, if that's what you're going to ask me."

"What? N-no! Don't say nonsense, Jongin. Who says I want to know about Baekhyun's schedule?" Chanyeol explained, red and fairly offended. Jongin, however, had his way to push the pilot a bit more. 

"Aah, sure hyung," Jongin teased him. "Should I match his schedules with yours?" 

Chanyeol had never turned his head that fast at someone, his eyes got so big it was almost comical. "Really? You can do that?"

"I'll see what I can do, hyung. But I don't promise you anything, okay?"

Jongin thanked his trainer at gym who kept pushing him to build his body, because he didn't know a simple hug from a man in desperate was deadly. He almost couldn't breathe. 

-

Baekhyun slammed the taxi door with a rush. He was late, and it was so unlikely for him. He got a call in the morning that he had a schedule, and was expected to be at the airport by 8 a.m sharp. Shortly, he forgot that he kept his schedule open and he had no time to prepare decently- just go along with it. 

The sound of his soles clicking on the floor and the noise of those wheels from small luggage he dragged seemed forever. Baekhyun tried walking as fast as he could, almost running, to listen the briefing. He was curious about his flight, hoping that it was nowhere near Europe. 

Finally, he pushed the door of briefing room. While bowing, he said apologetically, "Hello, sorry I am late today." 

Everyone in the room seemed unbothered by his lateness, nor they made comment. They resumed the briefing as if Baekhyun wasn't interrupting them just now. Still, Baekhyun stood a bit behind the group circle to avoid unnecessary attention. Someone from his right then handed him the flight information, which he replied with a soft thanks. 

He scanned the clipboard quickly, and he almost cursed right there and then. _Great_. To London he would fly- and to make it worse he didn't bring any warm clothes in his luggage. He sighed as he thought the possibility to do a short shopping trip for padding and coat when he arrived London later.

"I heard London is quite unpredictable these days. Sometimes small storms come and sometimes-" 

Baekhyun froze- his breathing hitched. That deep voice.. did he hear that right? But- why? How?

He dared himself to take a look at his clipboard once again, and there, lied his answer. 

"If everything clears, then as the captain I ask your best cooperation today. I hope everyone enjoys this flight and let's give our best service to the passangers," the pilot ended the briefing smoothly. Everyone cheered yes, smiling and Baekhyun could swear that, those words burned everyone in the room. Baekhyun could be the only one immune of those words.

_What a charmer._

The briefing was soon dismissed, the others went out of the room one by one. Baekhyun was the last person to get out the briefing room, feeling drained out of sudden. He didn't like how his day began. First, he was late and then, his flight was as far as London- he didn't prepare enough for that. Last, the captain- unfortunately for him, was Park Chanyeol. 

The said pilot didn't say anything to him, which was what Baekhyun wanted. Though he often caught the pilot looking back at him while they walked at the terminal before. However, Baekhyun couldn't careless. He definitely would keep his safe distance with the pilot during and after the flight. He had no more business with Chanyeol, and he would like to keep it that way. 

-

"Oh? Baekhyun sunbae, you are in charge of first class today right?" One of his colleagues startled him, right before he began his routine in the galley. Baekhyun turned around, confused on his face, "I am?"

"Yes, sunbae," she chuckled. "You are the purser, aren't you? Do you not see it in flight information sunbae?" 

No. He didn't notice it, nor did he pay attention to that. He was late, and he wasn't too focused at details- but how bad luck was sided with him today. That, and Park Chanyeol happened.

"Sorry, I think I missed the details. Thank you for letting me know," Baekhyun replied weakly- lips stretched were akin to a smile. He then dragged his feet heavily to the front galley, where his place would be. It meant he also worked closer to pilot cabin and he might or might not service and report to the pilot and co-pilot as well. 

He really hated that, but what could he do for now? 

A soft tap on his shoulders woke him up from his deep thinking. It was his junior and partner at first class galley, Seo Subin. "Good morning, Sunbae. I'm Seo Subin, your partner today. Shall we prepare right now sunbae?"

Baekhyun nodded, smiling. His partner looked like she had a cheerful personality, and it made him a bit at ease. "Shall we?"

Soon, the passangers started filling the cabin. Baekhyun counted the passangers once the terminal gate was closed. Subin, on the other hand, did the emergency demo procedure while load master came inside the plane, reporting to the pilot. Once everything was settled, Baekhyun got a call from the cockpit- definitely from the pilot himself.

"FA Byun Baekhyun speaking, we are ready to take off Capt.," Baekhyun spoke in trained tone, his expression solemn. 

The pilot didn't take long to respond Baekhyun's report, "Roger that. Proceed to close the door."

Baekhyun said nothing but cut the line immediately as he knew the procedure already. He sat on his jump seat after the door was closed. Baekhyun chanted mad prayer hoping that everything would be fine in London.

-

However, things went not as smooth as his wish- even when he was still in the sky. Serving the first class might not be always easy. They were, in fact, less in numbers but they were easily demanding. Besides, Baekhyun had to supervise the other flight attendants as well. Thus, he had been super busy- that he barely got any time to breathe. One of the reasons why he didn't like long flight that much.

Baekhyun kept buzzing round and round that he wasn't aware of the time. The window started getting dim and grey outside- mixed together with drops of water like crystal. They were landing soon.

"Baekhyun sunbae, there may be a chance of turbulence later- Captain Park just informed," Subin told Baekhyun once he joined her again in the galley.

Baekhyun nodded, "Yeah, I notice too. We need to be ready, then."

Subin answered with a little salute and disappeared behind the curtain- checking the passangers. Baekhyun shook his head- smiling a bit upon her silly act. Not long after that, the seatbelt light was on. Subin came back just in time and fastened her seatbelt as well.

"This is only my second time to London, you know Sunbae," she told him in ease. "I wish I could go with my boyfriend, but he says he prefers Korea out of all countries in the world. I know it's a bullshit. He's just scared of flying," Subin ended with a small laugh. "How about you Sunbae?"

Baekhyun never liked far route anyway, thus he answered, "Less than five times, I think?" 

Subin gasped loudly, "For real? With your-"

Her words stopped immediately as the plane shook, it was as if it had great seizure. Flight attendants were trained to this kind of situations. They had to wait and remained calm until the turbulence stop- usually, it was not long. Baekhyun gripped his seat tightly, while trying to close his eyes. 

However, there was a loud sound in the galley- something fell. Baekhyun opened his eyes in surprised, and there it was, a can of soda rolling on the floor. Out of instict, Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching for the can.

"Sunbae! It's dangerous, come back here!" 

One of the top drawers was wide opened. Baekhyun ignored the warning from Subin, as he was more worried about the other possibilities happened next if the drawer wasn't closed. It could hurt one of the passangers, for all he knew. He steadied himself on the curtain- the turbulence did help him nothing. 

With much difficulties- breath hitching, Baekhyun finally reached the drawer. He put the soda inside it, with victorious smile. "Baekhyun sunbae, hurry! You should get back here."

Baekhyun took a step back, prepared to swing the drawer close when he lost his balance as the plane swung to the right. Accidentally, it made the drawer's door hit and scratch Baekhyun's temple- deep. The flight attendant lost his focus, he fell down- crawling back to his jumpseat because he had to. The turbulence wasn't done, and he had few thousands feet left up in the air. 

"H-h-hello, Captain- w-we have an emergency,"   
Somehow, Subin's panic voice became distant and far. The dizziness took over, and Baekhyun gladly surrendered.

-

"Yes, Captain Park Chanyeol speaking," Chanyeol talked in urgency. The turbulence always put him on edge, and he had another big task- landing the plane itself. 

"H-h-hello, Captain- w-we have an emergency, could you please r-request a w-wheelchair?"

Chanyeol frowned, "Subin? Where is Baekhyun?"

"He- he is here, I need to help him," and the line went dead. There was something unsettled after the call. _Where is Baekhyun actually? Why did Subin say she needs to help him?_

However, Chanyeol did make a call to the Air Traffic Control in Heathrow for the wheelchair as requested. The turbulence has ended few minutes ago, and he had another five minutes before he touched the ground. The co-pilot beside him said, "The gears are down, Capt."

Chanyeol replied nothing, however. Tons of worst possibilities ran through his head and he had to keep concentrating. He had to. "Hey- how about we add more speed? Three minutes to land."

The co-pilot, of course, look horrified. "Oy Park Chanyeol, are you crazy?! It's still raining now and the last thing I wish is a crash landing, man."

The pilot gulped, and he broke a cold sweat. Damn it. He was dying to know what happen with Baekhyun!

The co-pilot hissed lowly, as the last warning, "Lower the speed, Capt. now, or I swear to God-"

Chanyeol took a last deep breath, before he lowered the speed and did the landing as smooth as possible. 

-

"Are you in hurry?" Kim Jaehwan asked Chanyeol, as the latter put on his uniform suit jacket, and took his small luggage. "Yes, I need to check something. Thank you for your hard work."

The co-pilot just chuckled on his seat, "Thank you for your hard work too, man. Just- I hope you don't do that again. You know, your panic state could put us in danger," he stated firmly. "Why did you look so shaken back then, anyway?"

"Later. I'll tell you later," Chanyeol ended the conversation and came out of the cockpit. He needed to check Baekhyun himself. 

"Subin-" Chanyeol froze in front of the galley, staring widely with his eyes. His breath shortened in just few seconds, his whole body trembled. "Baek- Baekhyun-ah!"

Chanyeol kneeled and tapped the smaller's bloody cheek several times. Baekhyun was unconscious- could be the result of his bleeding. "How- how did it happen?"

Subin, who was as pale as a paper, answered, "He- he wanted to close the opened drawer wh- when the turbulence still o-occured, Capt."

There was a pang guilt as the pilot, but Chanyeol had no time for blaming himself. He had to focus getting Baekhyun a proper medication, the sooner the better.  
"Is the door ready?" Chanyeol scooped the unconscious Baekhyun into his arm.

Subin nodded, shock was obvious in her face. "Assist the passangers out safely. Please make sure nobody else was injured. I'm gonna take Baekhyun to the airport medical care."

Once Chanyeol was in the jetbridge, an airport staff approached him with the wheelchair. He said, "My cabin crew was injured during the air pocket turbulence, I need him to get a treatment immediately."

The staff helped Baekhyun sat on the wheelchair, and called certain number to get ambulance. However, it was difficult to keep Baekhyun steady in the wheelchair- he kept slipping down and they had to stop frequently to get him fix. Meanwhile, Baekhyun's condition was still the same, even though, the blood didn't flow as much as before. 

"I-I'll carry him. I can carry him better. Where's the clinic?" The staff pointed to their right direction as he pushed the empty wheelchair. They ran, or more like Chanyeol ran. Though he carried a grown up man in his arm, he ran faster than the airport staff. He had gone desperate. He hated to see Baekhyun's pretty eyes closed; shut. 

He wanted to greet them again.

-

"Case of emergency?"

"Open cuts on left temporal due to turbulence," the paramedic staff quickly told the doctor, instead of Chanyeol. "Still bleeding, not as much as before."

"Young man, help me put your friend on the bed. Careful and quick," the doctor commanded Chanyeol while patting the bed. She was middle age woman with glasses and motherly look. 

"Stay back, young man," the doctor said to Chanyeol. She began checking up on Baekhyun, and Chanyeol was not allowed to see or even getting close. He was dying to know. It was like he was sitting on the edge of the cliff. 

Where nobody knows you will make it or not.

Baekhyun let out a low painful groan, making Chanyeol flinched on his spot. His anxiety grew even bigger every shudder breath Baekhyun took. 

"Is- is he okay, doc?" Chanyeol asked for the first time.

However, the doctor didn't give immediate answer to him. She kept ordering the nurse to assist her, to and fro, in command that Chanyeol never understood. It seemed forever in the poor pilot's clock, but finally he saw the doctor put a white clean bandage over Baekhyun's head. He also heard Baekhyun's breathing back to soft and slow.

"All set. Nurse Alicia, check his blood pressure once again and report to me," the nurse nodded and left to take the sphygmomanometer. The doctor discarded the used latex gloves to the medical waste bin, before she faced the worried pilot.

"To answer your question earlier, yes your friend is okay now. The cuts on his head thankfully doesn't damage anything. He gets 5 stitches and I've given him a tetanus shot for precautions. Once discharge, I need someone to take care of his bandage." 

Without a second pause, Chanyeol replied, "I can! I can take care of him. Can you show me how, please?"

The doctor laughed at his sudden outbursts. "Well, I'm sure nurse Alicia will happily help you, Captain."

Chanyeol thanked the doctor then side-eyed the nurse who was wrapping Baekhyun's upper arm for checking his blood pressure. "Is he sleeping? Or- or is he still unconscious?"

The doctor looked back briefly at her patient. "He is sleeping. The blood loss and the fatigue from flying for hours caught up his body. It's normal. Give him few hours to rest here."

When Chanyeol kept mum, the doctor offered him to rest too- in which Chanyeol refused it. Then the doctor fixed her glasses, before rebutting him, "As much as you feel you don't need it. Trust me, you do Captain. Flying plane is never an easy task. Get some rest, you've been shaking since you came here."

The pilot frowned, yet he looked at his hands. Indeed, they were shaking- and he knew too well that it wasn't because of the chilly air of London city. He stared at the man sleeping soundly with white bandage on his head. His heart was beating numbly, seeing Baekhyun's condition.

After getting the short lesson from nurse Alicia- and made sure everything was settled, Chanyeol took a chair and sat beside Baekhyun. He grabbed Baekhyun's right hand, clasping it tightly. Then he prayed hard for Baekhyun's recovery, and wished that he could protect him even more, for a very long time.

-

Baekhyun opened his eyes, slowly- trying to regain his senses. He remembered the incident happened with him on the plane, also Subin got panic trying to help him- he could only remember that much. However, he gathered from the long white curtain and the smell of familiar antiseptic- that he was in a small hospital or an airport medical centre.

For some reason, Baekhyun felt warm when he wasn't supposed to- given the fact that London's weather was always too chilly for him. The numb pain on his head was uncomfortable, and slightly made his head spin. Baekhyun tried to sit down, but something fell off his chest. 

A suit jacket.

"Baekhyun-ah? Baekhyun-ah, are you okay?"

Baekhyun was stunned, looking at the sleepy man who fought hard to keep his big eyes open.

Why is Chanyeol here? Why did he do?

_Was he the only one waiting for me?_

Baekhyun tried again to sit straighter, easier the second time- because Chanyeol helped him. "Slowly, Baekhyun-ah. Carefully."

Once Baekhyun sat down, his eyes scanned the room. There were some unused beds, three or four, beside his. The white wall was full of some useful health information in big frames. Also, he noticed that particular smell- antiseptic and medicines.

"We are still at the airport. Airport medical centre to be precise," Baekhyun locked his gaze with the pilot. Chanyeol like someone who just woke up from deep slumber- given his red eyes. Yet, his voice and his tone were so gentle to Baekhyun, "Do you remember why you are here?"

The smaller nodded once. "Why- why are you here?"

"Because you are here," came Chanyeol's reply. 

Baekhyun scoffed softly- mocking, lowering his gaze. That was not the answer he wanted to hear, "You should go. Thank you. I need to go too." He handed the suit jacket back to his owner. 

Chanyeol, however, stopped Baekhyun from leaving the bed, "Stay here for a second. Let me ask the doctor if she could release you."

Baekhyun was so relieved when the doctor checked on him and cleared everything. She said he was good to go. However, Baekhyun greatly shivered as soon as they stepped outside the clinic. It was crazy how cold the terminal was, despite he was still indoor. The night's air bit through his bones that made him hug himself out of reflex. 

Sensing that Baekhyun was shivering while walking, Chanyeol dropped his suit jacket onto Baekhyun's shoulders. He made sure that Baekhyun wore his suit jacket properly, tucking Baekhyun's arms one by one into the sleeves. 

"What-"

Chanyeol didn't let Baekhyun finished his words as he crouched down in front of Baekhyun. 

"Hop on, Baekhyun-ah. This _back_ is safe to ride, no air pocket, no turbulence," Chanyeol grinned playfully.

Baekhyun scoffed hard and shook his head in disbelief. Really, only Park Chanyeol could make lame jokes even at such situation. In the end, Baekhyun ignored him and his offer, as he walked slowly passed the pilot. 

He could walk just okay. 

The pilot, however, had a strong will so he overtake the slow Baekhyun to once again kneel down- offering his back. The longer Baekhyun refused, the longer he would feel cold, Chanyeol thought. Even more, they had to go outside the terminal to catch a taxi. "Baekhyun-ah, c'mon! People will think I beat you up, with your bloody shirt and that bandage on. Hurry."

"No. I can walk Chanyeol."

"Right, can you walk without hugging yourself?" Chanyeol challenged Baekhyun, who just dropped his hands off his chest. Baekhyun stubbornly resumed his walk, which was even slower than before. He even balled his fist and bent down a bit.

Chanyeol held back a sigh as he didn't want to argue with Baekhyun. He had no choice left beside lifting Baekhyun up himself. "I'm sorry mister, you got wrong direction actually," Chanyeol spoke to a surprised Baekhyun, whose hands were already circled on his neck. 

"What are you doing?!" Baekhyun half-screamed to unfazed Chanyeol. "Put me down!"

"Too late. Just enjoy the ride, now. We'll arrive in ten minutes," Chanyeol locked his hands under Baekhyun's knee so that he could lift the smaller. Baekhyun huffed in annoyance in Chanyeol's ears. It was so awkward- a grown man gave a piggy back ride to another grown man in a public place like airport. Moreover, they were wearing unifom and they were not locals. People might think they were some crazy tourist. 

"Baekhyun-ah, are you sleeping?" 

Baekhyun jolted a bit hearing his name. "Just keep walking," Baekhyun replied softly. 

"Alright. But, you are so heavy Byun Baekhyun. What did you eat?" Chanyeol faked a groan. He tried lifting up the mood by jokingly said that. Quite the opposite, Baekhyun was so, so much lighter than years ago. He wondered, was it because of him?

"Then put me down now!" Baekhyun thrashed on the taller's back wanting nothing more than getting down and walked by himself. However, Chanyeol tightened his grip on Baekhyun, never once letting it loose. 

"O-okay, you can stop now, Baekhyun-ah. Ouch! Sorry, I'm sorry. I was just messing with you! Ouch, Baekhyun-ah! Careful!" Chanyeol was having a hard time balancing him and Baekhyun's body, then he stopped walking altogether. He waited until Baekhyun calmed himself down. 

"I'm sorry Baekhyun-ah."

"Just- just keep walking, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun responded, breathing hard after his protest against the pilot. 

Chanyeol, who began walking again after a while, nodding his head. "Do you hurt somewhere, Baekhyunie?"

Took a long time for Baekhyun to respond the question. He was lost, did he hear it right? Did Chanyeol just spoke to him with affection? 

_No_.

He heard it wrong. The injury on his head made him think funny things. No, of course not. Besides, if Chanyeol indeed talked affectionately with him, he would pretend he didn't realize it. Their relationship was difficult back then, and it was so hard for him to go through alone. He had to protect himself. 

"No. For the last time, keep walking, Chanyeol."

-

"I will escort you to your room, Sir. This way, please."

Chanyeol smiled gratefully to the hotel staff, "Thank you."

Baekhyun and Chanyeol finally arrived at the hotel where they would spend 48 hours before returning to Korea. The other crew had arrived first, hours before them. They were all worried of Baekhyun's condition, but Chanyeol assured them that nothing to be worried about.

The hotel staff helped Chanyeol to open the room, "Should I help you with the other room, Sir?"

Chanyeol replied, "No, thank you. This room will do."

The hotel staff smiled and excused himself after giving him the key of his room.

Normally, when the crew had to stay overseas, the company would provide hotel rooms for them before going back to the country. Usually, the crew shared the rooms with each others, no different with the pilot and co-pilot. However, Chanyeol paid another two rooms using his own money, one for him and another for Baekhyun. Given the situation, he thought it was the right thing to do.

Chanyeol carefully put the sleeping Baekhyun onto the bed, scared that he might wake him up. While they were in their way to the hotel, Baekhyun fell asleep. Chanyeol tried waking Baekhyun up, once they were arrived- yet it was unsuccessful. He seemed to be in a deep and peace slumber. Therefore, Chanyeol gave up and let him.

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun to change his suit jackets and shirt, carefully, into more comfortable clothes. However, how shocked he was when he saw Baekhyun's suitcase got no warm clothes at all. In the end, Chanyeol made Baekhyun wear a t-shirt and track pants- before giving the smaller his black hoodie. 

Anything that could keep the smaller warm and comfortable.

Baekhyun sighed in content in his sleep, in which Chanyeol found it adorable. Chanyeol's lips curved upwards involuntarily, recalling the memories when they were still together- how sweet everything was back then.

"Sleep well, my Baekhyun."

-

Baekhyun stirred awake from his sleep. For a moment, he disarrayed with his whereabouts, and his sudden change of clothes- though he knew the sweatpants was his. Minutes later, he realized that he was in a hotel room- morning light came through the long curtain. However, the room seemed too personal to be shared with certain numbers of people.

Were were they? 

Out of sudden, there was a knocking sound on his door, which made his frown deeper. "Baekhyun-ah! This is Park Chanyeol, are you there?" 

Baekhyun walked across the room to open the door. It was indeed Park Chanyeol standing behind the door- with casual clothes. "Hi, uhm… may I come in?"

"Go ahead, I think you've got some explanations to do," Baekhyun opened the door wider to let the taller in.

"Look-"

"I know you have a lot to say to me," Chanyeol put the bags he carried earlier on the floor beside the red couch. "But can we check on your wound first? We need to change the bandage with the new one."

Just then, Baekhyun learned that the pilot had brought at least three big bags- branded ones, and two rather small bags. The said man was busy preparing the medical kit on the coffee table. 

"Why?" Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol stopped for a moment to smile at serious Baekhyun. "Because the doctor advised me so. Otherwise, you're gonna deal with infection. Now Baekhyun-ah, sit down on the chair, I'll help you."

The smaller reluctantly obeyed him- besides, his bandage kind of got itchy. Chanyeol started with the back of his head, carefully removing the bandage.

"Aah.. the stitches look okay, I'm so relieved," Chanyeol commented while slightly tapping the wound. He didn't realize that he was getting too close to Baekhyun's liking. _Very very close._

Baekhyun cleared his throat, making the other flinched, "S-sorry, are you hurt somewhere?"

"No. Are we done here? Because I think you owe me some explanations," Baekhyun grunted- not losing his facade.

Chanyeol schooled his face, darting his eyes away from Baekhyun. "Alright. Let's start this now." 

For the next ten minutes or so, Chanyeol's hands were busy cleaning and wrapping the bandage around Baekhyun's head. He did it all as if he was skilled, and his wrapping was almost as neat as before. Though, Baekhyun wouldn't let Chanyeol know about that. "Okay, we're done. Is it too tight?"

Baekhyun shook his head, timidly saying "Thank you." The pilot, however, replied it with a bright smile.

"Are you hungry Baekhyun-ah? I grabbed breakfast while I was out before," Chanyeol started, hands reaching for one brown paper bag on the coffee table. "Ah, I also got some coats and jackets. I guessed they may look nice on you, you know- plus there's this big discount applied so I thought-"

"Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun raised his voice, instantly stopping Chanyeol's babble. The atmosphere shifted around them. None of them dared to speak a word after a while. 

Baekhyun cursed under his breath, because, again- why did he get himself in a complicated situation with his ex, nonetheless. Just few weeks ago, Park Chanyeol declared his undying love at his most convenient situation. Baekhyun was hurt- he just got humiliated in front of his colleagues and then someone from his past just made everything worse by saying the 'I love you' word. 

When he decided to go back to Korea, this was never in his agenda.

"Baek-"

"Stop! Stop for now. Tell me, honestly*," Baekhyun hissed angrily. "Why am I alone here? I thought I supposed to share the hotel room with another colleague of mine?"

Chanyeol gripped his pants tighter, his eyes dead locked to Baekhyun's fiery ones. He then began, "I'm so sorry Baekhyun-ah. I just thought- I- look, with your condition yesterday, the shared room will be too packed for you to get some rest. With that thought, I booked another room.  
And- and you fell asleep when we were in the taxi from the airport, so I couldn't tell you right away. I'm sorry Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun nodded calmly, though he was shaking so much. Why did Chanyeol never consider his feeling? Why did he do so much for him but meant nothing at the same time? 

"And this hoodie? Is this hoodie, yours?" Chanyeol nodded his head, his eyes showing remorse. 

"You know-" Baekhyun took a shaky deep breath. "How afraid I was when I woke up? I thought- I thought someone harassed me and dumped me in some hotel I don't know. And- and nobody was there to tell me things! How would I know? If you didn't come knocking at my door before, I swear to God- I would run and leave this hotel room." 

When Baekhyun finished, tears had been flowing down from his eyes. He cursed more- hastily wiping his cheeks with the hoodie. The pilot, who was silent before, was in panic seeing Baekhyun cried.

There were things that made Chanyeol sad, one of them was when he lost his dog best friend when he was younger. Another was, when he failed his pilot exam one time. He thought, the saddest thing that happened in his life was when he broke up with Baekhyun five years ago- but, no. 

The saddest thing for him was seeing Baekhyun broke down in front of him- yet, he couldn't do a thing to fix.

"I'm so sorry, Baekhyun-ah. I'm- I'm really sorry," he walked on his knees approaching Baekhyun who did a bad job concealing his tears. He tried to reach the smaller's hand but decided not to. "It's all my fault. I should tell you right away. I'm so sorry. I'm really really sorry, Baekhyun-ah."

"Why- why did you do this to me? Why did you- do all of this so suddenly?" Baekhyun sincerely asked the man sitting down in front of him. 

"Because…" _Because I love you! _

"Because… I want to do it just for you. I will do anything if it's for you, Byun Baekhyun."

"Then stop. What you did make me uncomfortable, make me sick of you even more! You think you did everything for me? No, Chanyeol. You did everything for yourself, for what you think it's right for me!" Baekhyun panted, more tears coming down his eyes.

"Get out of here, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun commanded.

Chanyeol stood up, only to take something from his coat pocket. An envelope. "Here, for you. I promise, this is the last thing I do for you. Please accept it, I beg you. For the sake of my sanity, accept it. I beg you." Then he left. 

As soon as Chanyeol was out of the room, Baekhyun opened the enveloped that had been on his hand. It was a first class plane ticket from London to Korea, tomorrow night, the exact time when all the cabin crew would fly back to Korea. 

However, his name was printed on it. 

Baekhyun let the ticket dropped from his hand as he hugged himself deeper to the chair. So, what now? Chanyeol prepared everything for him, even the most detail one- like the plane ticket so he didn't have to do his job as a purser given his condition.

Every normal person would be flattered, and or happy beyond words to get such treatment. However, he just couldn't.

He was a broken man.

-

"Yes, Capt. This is Seo Subin speaking," Subin talked cheerfully to the phone. "What can I help you?"

"Does Baekhyun board the plane yet?"

"Yes, Capt. I was confused at first when he didn't show up at the briefing before but I think I can understand given his condition."

"What- what does he look like today?" 

Subin laughed nervously, a bit lost. "Uhm… Baekhyun sunbae looked a bit down to be honest. He wears a long black coat with a black hoodie from yesterday."

Chanyeol frowned and went queasy. They didn't talk at all again after that eventful morning. Baekhyun even moved to the shared hotel room with the other crew. Chanyeol suppressed his sighed. At least, Baekhyun was on board and safe.

"Great, thank you. Uh, Subin, one more thing. Can you keep offering him more blankets, since… uhm you know, the plane can be so cold especially in night flight like this. So, please?"

"Sure, Capt.! That would be my pleasure. Anything else, Capt. before we close the door?"

"Uhm, make sure he eats something during this flight."

Subin let out another nervous laugh, before responding, "Sure, Capt. I can do it, no problem."

With a shuddered sigh, he said, "Thank you again, Subin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear readers,
> 
> I'm not a new writer in this fandom but this is my first time to try writing again in new platform and about BL. So encouraging comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
